Two Princesses Mate
by Woody K
Summary: Daisy made love to Peach in public because she found it much better than all the enemies she mated with. Request from Swagmaster69696969


Daisy was almost done with her mating. Now, she asked to Peach to meet her at the nearest public park, naked as always. Once Peach arrived, she asked Daisy, "What enemy are you planning to mate with now?"

"Actually, I'm not having sex with an enemy today."

"Then who?"

The tomboy whispered in Peach's ear, "Today, I want to have sex with...you."

Peach was a little surprised, "Me?"

"Yes, you're just so beautiful that I can't resist you. You remember how we kissed a few times with that cactus, fish and those ghosts?"

She giggled a little and said, "Yes, I guess couldn't resist you either, Daisy. You're beautiful too."

"So you'll make love to me now?"

"Why not? Let's do this."

The naked blonde and brunette sat their butts on a nearby bench, making out naked in public while people passing by either smiled at them in delight or averted their gaze out of respect. Peach had her legs around Daisy's waist and her arms around her shoulders while Daisy wrapped her legs around Peach's buttocks and her arms around her bare back. They could feel each other's lips nearly touching theirs, they were so close that they could feel each other's hot breath inside their mouths.

An involuntary whimper escaped Peach's throat with her lips to Daisy's and she purred while gently sliding her tongue in her Daisy's mouth. That made Peach's naked body throb with need for her sweet pussy in her mouth and she could feel her juices flowing from deep inside her.

Peach slid down Daisy's naked body and slipped between her legs, spreading them more. While Peach was sliding her arms under Daisy's silky thighs, Peach's open mouth met her pussy and she immediately captured Daisy's hot outer lips, sucking with the urgency of the sex-driven women that they were for each other.

Surprisingly, Peach was the one who came right away. With all that Peach's body had been feeling for the last few minutes, it took only Daisy's pussy in her mouth to make her nude body rock with a hard, shuddering orgasm. This was most likely because Peach had more sensitivity in her private parts than Daisy did as she was soaking the bench and the grass beneath them while Daisy was making the blonde drive her mouth harder against the redhead's pussy, Peach was moaning deep inside Daisy while she came for what seemed like hours.

As Peach's vagina squirted, Daisy made hot, sexy sounds from what Peach was doing to her, then cried out and gripped her shoulders with her legs, grabbing at her hair. With Daisy's grip firm on Peach's bottom, the blonde roughly drove her tongue into Daisy as she fucked at her face, Peach's eager mouth drove Daisy relentlessly to her orgasm, taking her hot, sweet cum down her throat.

Peach kissed Daisy's vagina all over, pausing to lick her cum and juices oozing from her, making her squeal softly and jump a little with every little kiss, every little lick and every little suck. When Peach and Daisy stopped climaxing, Daisy slipped her hands under Peach's arms and pulled the naked blonde to her mouth. Their lips pressed together and their tongues tangled amidst soft and sweet whimpers.

With their sexy long legs intertwined, they moved their bodies so they could both end up with thighs against pussies as Peach rolled them over with her on top, then Daisy grabbed Peach's butt and thigh, placing Peach's head against her shoulder and eagerly fucked her, Peach's breath was hot on Daisy's skin as she felt Peach's upper thigh slapping her pussy.

While Peach pounced her mouth on Daisy's and they fucked savagely in public, they were softly screaming with their mouths together when they both came again, their hard-pulsing pussies were flooding each other's body with their lady cum, it felt so fucking hot as it sent pleasure all throughout the naked princess.

After their second orgasm, Peach licked and kissed Daisy's naked body from her head to her toes, the blonde slid her tongue up the inside of the tomboy's legs, then sucked her inner thigh, making Daisy moan, "Oooooooooohhhhhhh..."

It felt like Daisy was going to cum again. Peach relished making Daisy squirm hotly with her mouth on Daisy's soft inner thigh and so close to her pussy. The blonde was throbbing hard while holding Daisy's thighs apart, now Peach blowing her hot breath through Daisy's pursed lips on her pussy. Her nude body body jolted hard as the tomboy spoke in a loud, urgent whisper, "Fuck...me..."

Like a hungry, wild animal, Peach took her pussy with her mouth, playfully growling while sucking the hell out of Daisy, Peach's mouth full of her large outer lips and Daisy's orgasm came hard. Daisy could feel her cum flow from her cunt to Peach's eager mouth and she could feel Peach try to keep sucking while she swallowed every drop of her.

Making deep, sexy, guttural sounds, Peach rolled them over with Daisy on top of her now. The naked tomboy got on her hands and knees, slid down to Peach's pussy and spoke urgently, "Feed your pussy to me, give me your pussy. I want it all."

Her response was, "Take as much as you can."

As Peach tossed her blonde hair back and spread her knees apart, she could already feel the heat from Daisy's mouth on her pussy as Daisy lowered her lips down to it, clamped her hands on Peach's hips and lifted her up to meet her dripping pussy with her mouth. With Peach and Daisy's beautiful bodies already on the edge of another wild orgasm, Daisy lowered herself more and muffled in Peach's pussy, "You pussy is mine."

"I know. Yours is mine too."

Then, Peach screamed, pulled Daisy roughly and buried her face in her pussy, sucking Peach's sensitive clit in her mouth, Peach's body went into hard spasms and she came in Daisy's mouth, covering her own to prevent too many people from hearing her screaming out loud.

When Peach's orgasm ended, Daisy rubbed her face in Peach's vulva to get the last of her cum all over her face. Daisy fell over onto her back and Peach slid on top of her, rubbing her lips on Daisy's and purring to the tomboy. Peach licked her face, loving the way Daisy tasted on her cheeks and lips.

They kissed deeply with our naked bodies wrapped around each other, then fell asleep, utterly and completely exhausted.


End file.
